OOOOOOH BOOOOOOY!
by FIREFLY10
Summary: Ron's having some troubles with keeping his body in check around hermione.Harry knows and Hermione's not helping. Will he be able to keep himself under control?
1. Default Chapter

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Summery: Ron's having some troubles with keeping his body in check around hermione.  
Harry knows and Hermione's not helping. Will he be able to keep himself under control?  
  
I'm writing this bacause I can, what a surprise! No actually I'm writing this to entertain a friend of mine, you know who you are, hope you enjoy and review beaucoup times please! Thank you come again. Oh and if you haven't guessed by now my comp is retarded when it comes to word procesing.:^)  
  
Oh yeah none of this but the plot is mine by the way. (Duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one - Not again!  
  
"Ron, Honey, wake up." Ron twitched violently in his covers.  
  
There was Hermione in nothing but her bathrobe slinking suggestivelytowards him telling him to -  
  
wake up? That just make no sense. Why would Hermione tell him to wake up when he was obviously *uh  
  
hem* awake staring straight at her and her slim, milky white, and probably extremely soft body.( He would  
  
know soon enough it looked like.) She continued her walk until she was standing right there in front of him,  
  
lifted her hands to his shoulders and----- started shaking the living daylights out of him yelling, "Ronald  
  
Weasley wake up this instince you have a guest!"  
  
Ron jerked awake and thanked Merlin for the thick quilt drapped over him, because his mom was  
  
standing right over him with her hands on her hips giving him the do- what- I- say- now- or- you'll- regret- it  
  
look, and you diffently don't iggnore that look and if it wasn't for that God sent quilt she would've guessed  
  
why exactly he was too keen on waking up.  
  
"Harry's down stairs, he just arrived. Now get out of bed! I'm going shopping." and she walked out with her  
  
famous 'my children!' walk.  
  
Ron slowly rolled out of bed and looked at the mess he made.  
  
" Not again," he moaned," This has to stop, I can't...she wouldn't," he said pulling on some clean boxers and  
  
getting ready to clean his bed," I have to stop doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?" Harry came bounding through his door making a be line to his bed. Ron quickly covered his  
  
bed. Harry stopped before he flopped on Ron's bed and gave him a confussed look. Then it struck him like a  
  
wet poodle on hay day!  
  
"Ron? You had a *uh hem* dream didn't you?"  
  
"NO!" Ron said becoming flushed.  
  
"So who was it?" No answer from Ron," Hm... could it be Fluer? No that's not right. Hm.... let me think, let me  
  
think," Harry was enjoying seeing Ron squirm, besides turn about is fair play and Ron did find him in a  
  
rather embrassing dream about a certain redheads red headed sibiling." I got it! It's-"  
  
"Hello? Ron? Harry? Where is everyone?"  
  
Harry smirked as Ron started turning redder. "Well there's your dream buddy now. Throwing Ron a  
  
suggestive look, which turned Ron an even redder red.  
  
"Shut up Harry!"  
  
"Guys I hope You're decent because I'm coming up!" Hermione yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Harry you got to help me I can't....,"Ron started panicing when he heard her start the walk up the stairs'"  
  
keep her out of her for a few minutes I have to-" he said jestering to his bed.  
  
"Right." Harry said grabbing Ron's chess set and bounding out the door yelling,"Hermione what about a  
  
game of chess."  
  
"Help me Merlin." Ron whispered to his cieling as he started cleaning up his bed.  
  
"You'll need it!" the ghoul in the attic hollored. 


	2. CHECKMATE!

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Summery: Ron's having some troubles with keeping his body in check around  
  
hermione.Harry knows and Hermione's not helping. Will he be able to keep himself under  
  
control?  
  
I'm writing this bacause I can, what a surprise! No actually I'm writing this to  
  
entertain a friend of mine, you know who you are, hope you enjoy and review beaucoup  
  
times please! Thank you come again. Oh and if you haven't guessed by now my comp is  
  
retarded when it comes to word procesing.:^)  
  
Oh yeah none of this but the plot is mine by the way. (Duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Checkmate!  
  
After the longest cold shower of his life Ron walked slowly down the stairs. What he saw nearly made him fall down the rest of the stairs. There, in his favorite chair playing chess with Harry was, Hermione, 'And my has she grown', thought Ron. In fact they all have. Ron finally grew into his big feet, his lankiness was replace with muscles, and Harry, well he actually grew. Amazing! And in Ron's opinion Hermione grew into the curvaceous creature sitting there nonchalantly, twirling her hair, and beating the pulp out of Harry. He had never seen her in shorts or a tank top before and he was thrown off by it."Why does my blood always have to imitate birds in the winter when she's around?" Ron thought.  
  
"Merlin I need another shower!" Ron whispered to himself back tracking up the stairs, but tripped and knocked into the wall getting Harry and Hermione's attention.  
  
"Ron, I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione said, jumping out of his chair and running to him.  
  
"Yeah Ron. She's so happy to see you." Harry said smirking.  
  
Ron wasn't paying any attention though, there was Hermione standing in front of him, just staring.  
  
"Why does she have to stare like that, she's killing me!" Ron thought. Trying desperately to control his urge to grab her and frisk her right there in the hall with Harry watching.  
  
Then Hermione smiled one of the big real ones and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Ron didn't know what was going on, and he couldn't control it. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer for a real hug on his part. The hug seemed to last forever. Then, even more shocking for Ron was when he noticed where his hands where going! He had absolutely no control over his hands.  
  
"No, don't do it! She'll kill me." Ron thought to his hands as they skated downwards.  
  
Hermione noticed too and backed away. She looked him right in his eyes and gave him a weird smile. Then left to continue the abandoned game of chess with Harry.  
  
"Damn him and his smirk!" Ron thought.  
  
He walked over to the couch and sat watching Hermione beat Harry. After about 5 games, all to Hermione, Ron stood up walked over to Harry and pushed him off the chair saying,"I called winner."  
  
"You did not!" Harry yelled getting up rubbing his bum.  
  
"I did now." Ron said calmly helping Hermione set up the board."And if you want something else sore you better let me play her!" Ron thought and glared at him.  
  
"Fine!"and Harry went to sit in Ron's vacated seat. Ron was happy Harry got the message before he did something rash, say prevent him from ever having children again.  
  
"Hermione I hope you're ready to lose." Ron said after about 20 minutes of playing.  
  
"Ron the question is," Hermione leaned over the chessboard,"are you read to lose?"  
  
"Oh sweet Merlin, get away Hermione get away! What the hell am I saying come closer Hermione get closer!"  
  
Then something rubbed up against his leg under the table. " What the-" Ron thought.  
  
"Hermione did you bring Crookshanks?"  
  
"No why?"She asked him with an innocent look, while the thing rubbing his leg went higher up his thigh.  
  
"No reason." he croaked. 'My god she's... oh no don't lose control stay calm.' he begged himself. He took another turn capturing her last knight.  
  
Ron lost concentration as Hermione's foot got closer and closer to his, well yeah, when she leaned over the table to him.  
  
'Oh god put me out of my misery.' he thought. She leaned closer, close enough that her lips where almost touching his ear, her foot got closer and just as Ron was about to grab hold of it and pull Hermione to him she whispered softly  
  
"Checkmate," she pulled her leg quickly away from him and walked slowly up the stairs. Harry was holding back his laughter. "Don't you dare laugh you prat!"Ron thought angrily to Harry.  
  
"What?" he asked to a retreating Hermione." What? Uh... who.... Where are you going?" He could barley breath. Hermione turned smiled and said,  
  
" Well to take a nap of course playing around with you sure does take a lot out of me," and she continued her walk up the stairs to Ginny's room."That could be taken out of context Hermione." Ron thought. Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Ron growled.  
  
"You seem rather happy don't you think." he gestured downward. Ron looked and a blush covered him.  
  
Ron ran a shaking hand through his and and said,"She's definitely got me in checkmate." 


	3. Leftovers

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Summery: Ron's having some troubles with keeping his body in check around  
  
hermione.Harry knows and Hermione's not helping. Will he be able to keep himself under  
  
control?  
  
I'm writing this bacause I can, what a surprise! No actually I'm writing this to  
  
entertain a friend of mine, you know who you are, hope you enjoy and review beaucoup  
  
times please! Thank you come again. Oh and if you haven't guessed by now my comp is  
  
retarded when it comes to word procesing.:^)  
  
Oh yeah none of this but the plot is mine by the way. (Duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapther 3: Leftover  
  
Dinner came too slow for Ron how was up in his room wondering what exactly little miss Granger was doing. He knew prefectly well she wasn't asleep, there was the scrathing of a quill and giggling of not only her but of his little sister, Ginny, when he walked by her room to the bathroom for another shower. Now Hermione he can 'handel', but with the help of his little sister he was in big trouble! He'd like to think of Ginny as sweet and innocent, but who was he kidding the girl is as bad as Fred and George and she's on Hermione's side.He saw what she did to Harry, pure torture of the mind until he cracked.Ok he didn't know exactly what they were doing in there,but he knew he would find out later.  
  
Oh how right he was, when he came walking down to dinner there they were," Looking all innocent like I don't know what they're up to. I won't let them win. They can't break me!" He thought to himself.  
  
He sat down in the seat next to Hermione, the seat she saved for him. "I know what your up to." He thought again just as a reassurance that he did. He looked down at his seat before he sat down making sure she didn't do anything to the chair.  
  
"Ron what are you doing? Find the chair fasanting do you?" Hermione said to him, Harry laughed. "Shut up Harry, I was just looking to see if Fred and Geaorge did anything to it that's all."If he wasn't trying to get himself out of this embrassing situation he would have noticed Ginny give Hermione a wink." You know them."  
  
"Right. Well are you going to sit down or not?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah of course." He gave the chair one last look and sat down. Nothing happened."Safe so far Weasley."He thought. "So what's for dinner Mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley popped her head out of the over with a giant turkey. "Turkey!" She put it down on the table and sat at the head of the table. Fred, Harry and Ginny were on one side of the table while George, Hermione and Ron were on the other side and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the heads. "Well everyone tuck in!" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
After ten minutes of Quiditch talk Ginny winked at Hermione again, nobody pay much attention to them so nobody noticed.  
  
"So Ron you want to nibble on my breast?"Hermione leaned in and asked.  
  
Ron's eye's buldged out and he spit out his juice."I knew it, I knew!" His head was screaming.  
  
" Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"Sorry went down the wrong pipe." He looked over at Hermione who was giving him an odd expression holding a piece of her turkey breast out to him.  
  
"I love your breast." He whispered and he took it and nibbled. Obviously that taught her a lesson or she was giving him time off to get his body together. Either one she didn't talk to him for a few moments then he felt it! A tiny finger. Not just any tiny finger, her tiny finger making odd shapes on his thigh. " Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! Not in front of my family! Oh Merlin,oh Merlin.Breath, breath you stupid git! Relax!" He looked over to her, "Oh she looks innocent nibbling her breast...turkey breast turkey breast...but we all know the truth now...oh no that look she just gave me...RELAX!Snape in a tutu Snape in a tutu!Oh Merlin!"  
  
Hermiones whole hand was on his thigh now, rubbing and squeezing, moving closer to his," May I be Excused?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why of course dear." Molly said. She pulled her had away from him leaving him again with a tent for pants. Ron turned to watch her go and knock in to the table sending his chair backwards. He got lucky because his plate of food landed on what would bring up lots of unwanted question if any of them saw.  
  
"Now I know how leftovers feel. 


	4. What to do with the tent?

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Summery: Ron's having some troubles with keeping his body in check around  
  
hermione.Harry knows and Hermione's not helping. Will he be able to keep himself under  
  
control?  
  
I'm writing this bacause I can, what a surprise! No actually I'm writing this to  
  
entertain a friend of mine, you know who you are, hope you enjoy and review beaucoup  
  
times please! Thank you come again. Oh and if you haven't guessed by now my comp is  
  
retarded when it comes to word procesing.:^)  
  
Oh yeah none of this but the plot is mine by the way. (Duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 : What to do with the tent?  
  
Ron decided it was about time for a nice long bath. A little something something to keep his mind off the bushy haired temptress playing mind games with him.  
  
"What the hell is up with her!?"Ron growled frustrated as he turned on the taps. Warm water started to pour out, "I mean can't she see what she's doing to me? It's not fair or right!  
  
Ron sat on the toilet seat tearing off his shows and socks.  
  
" Great! Just great. I probably won't be able to make this," justering to his erection straining painfully against his pants," go away!  
  
He stood up and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, then carefully and casually takes off his pants.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!" He finally managed to get his pants off and stepped out of his boxers." Note to self: Wear loose pants around Hermione."He walked over to the bath and turned off the taps. He stepped in and sat down." Auuuuuuuuu... feels so good."  
  
He laid back, shut his eyes and started to feel relaxed. He completely turned off his brain. A couple minutes passed when he thought he heard the door open. "Whatever." Ron thought." It's just that damn ghoul." Then he thought he heard something patter across the floor towards the tube. " I'm gonna remind Dad to call that Pesk Control guy, that ghoul is really starting to bug me."  
  
Then he felt it; he could imagine this or think it was the ghoul oh no that really was a hand reaching behind his back. He caught himself right before he screamed like a little girl.  
  
Fast as lightening he snatches behind him and caught the person. "Stinking peeking tom!" He thought. Then he opened his eyes and saw  
  
"Hermione!" He squealed desperately trying to cover himself. "Wha-what are you doing in here!? I'm indecent!"  
  
Hermione sat herself on the toilet seat trying to stop herself from laughing at Ron splashing about, like she hasn't seen him, she was in the bathroom at least 15 minutes before she touched him after all, not like she didn't take a little peek, and she told him so.  
  
"Oh please Ron!" He glared at her. "I just thought you could use a little...help. She said with a smirk walking to the tube again.  
  
"Help? Help?! What kind of help?"Ron thought still trying to keep himself covered. "I didn't think it could happen in warm water!"  
  
Hermione grabbed the spang from the rack and soaped it up.  
  
"I thought you could use a little help with your back." Hermione said innocently. Indecateing for Ron to lean forward.  
  
"Help...with back?..........Yeah."Ron said stupidly as he leaned forward to give her access. "God I'm such a tard! I can't even speak right! Auuuuuuuuuu!" He couldn't think right from that moment on, Hermione just started scrubbing his back.  
  
He let out a moan as Hermione went lower.  
  
"Ron do you like this?" She asked gently into his ear.  
  
"Ummm yeah." Ron barely got out.  
  
Hermione started wandering over his upper body bring more breathily moans out over him. Ron quickly grabbed her arm as she started scrubbing his stomache. " Hermione..." He let out.  
  
"Yes?" She said sweetly. She never got her answer because from down stairs came,"Hermione dear, can you please help me get Arthur's head out of that washer!?"  
  
"Ummm... Yes right away Mrs. Weasley!" She stood up walked to the door then turned around to see Ron hanging out of the tube with his mouth slightly opened," Ron don't stay in there too long, you'll get all pruney." And she left.  
  
"That's the least of my problems, how am I gonna get right of this tent!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy but I hope you liked it a review my people. 


End file.
